Diary
by abbiix33
Summary: This story just got so messed up, there are so many surprizes, GWRW ..... R and R....This ones by Jess
1. Chapter 1

A diary entry from Ginny Weasly:

Our bodies moved up and down, we rolled, and turned. This was my first time… and I will never forget how it started….

"Ginny, hurry and get on the train!" he called to me. I sat down between him and Hermione. He had always been protected over me when I went out with guys.

"I have to go talk to someone a couple carts over I'll be right back." He looked at me and said that he didn't want Malfoy giving me trouble; the look in his eyes, I thought, was protection, but looking back I can see that it was compassion. Then after I had talked to Luna, who I would have rather made out with, but he was there, I walked slowly back with him. I liked girls, I still do but now I like him even more. He pulled me into an empty compartment and said, let's stay here. We talked for awhile then ever so slowly he leaned closer in, looked deep into my eyes and I couldn't resist, I lunged into him, knowing us both to the floor. Our tongues intertwined, he slid his hands up my shirt, and his shirt was off. I took his pants off, and he got my shirt off. As he undid my bra and I put my hands into his gray boxers. My skirt then came off. We made out, and explored each others bodies. Since we were in the cart by our selves and only us, we did not have a condom. He fingered me. I screamed quietly. He felt my breasts when I was in his pants. Then the whistle blew. We got dressed and put our robes on. I knew what has just happened was wrong but I couldn't resist him. Then we walked back to our friends holding hands, breaking apart before the compartment door opened.

"Where were you guys, it has been over an hour?" Neville asked.

"Ginny had to go to the bath room after she fell and bumped her knee", He lied. We got off the train and unpacked our stuff in our dorms. There I was met by Luna who I kissed gently on the lips knowing I had cheated on her, and went down to the common room to wait for him. There we proceeded to the Great Hall. After dinner, he pulled me aside and said wait for me in the library.

I shuffled quietly into the library and closed the door quietly. There I wondered in and out of the rows until I saw him, leaning against the wall "reading" a book. He looked up, smiled, and starred me down. I had changed. I had on my se through lace bra, my pink thong, and a mini skirt that was so short you could see both the top and the bottom of my thong; I was not wearing a shirt. I came over to him, and he picked me up in his arms, we kissed, and as he kissed me, I undid his belt, and slid off his pants. He took his shirt off, and embraced me. Then I slide out of my skirt and we fell onto the "bed" he had made for us. He undid my bra and squeezed my breasts, licked then and held onto them the entire time we made out. Then, I took off his boxers, and he, my thong. I sucked and he squeezed, I pulled and then we banged. He was inside of me. An eruption, like a volcano went off inside of me, at first it hurt. Then we became one body, we were connected as one person. I could fell him inside of me. We rolled, and fireworks went off in my head. After a few hours when we finally broke apart for the last time, he looked at me worried.

"What?" I asked

"The condom broke." He responded worried. I told him that it was very unlikely anything would happen, and that there was nothing to worry about.

The next morning, I felt sick and bad. One because I knew he still has a thing with Hermione, and second I had a fever, I was throwing up and my stomach hurt so bad. Over the next week we met regularly but I still felt slightly ill. Then he and I had to stop for my period was due the next day…

But it never came. I told him that and the next time he saw me he had, a box. I read it and I was shocked.

I told him "no way this isn't possible I still have one and a half years left at Hogwarts, and you have a half year left. Not possible!" I screamed.

He then told me that if I didn't check now it could be to later once we're sure. So I did. It tested positive. My worst nightmare had come true, what will mum think? The only good side was the father, Mr. Ronald Weasly, the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

A diary entry from Ronald Weasly:

She started getting fatter. Not because of the baby which the she and I have tried to prevent in every possible way, but because we had made a plan for her to eat all of the time. So now she is getting fat from eating and the baby, and then about 2 months before the baby will be born, she will go on a "diet", and we will hide the baby.

I feel bad. Because I cheated on Hermione, but I feel worse because I'm still going out with Hermione even though I love her. This way it will all seem normal though. The day after we found out is still clear in my head.

I could here her coming up the stairs calling my name, I walked slowly to the door, and put on the best face I could to meet her. Then I opened the door.

"Ronald!" she exclaimed. Jumping into my arms kissing my with all of her might. Since I did not have a choice and she was good in bed I pulled all my clothes off and kissed her back. I reached my hand under her shirt and felt her breast; she had gotten bigger over the summer. She was now a size D. I hugged them squeezed them gently at first then a little hard. I sucked them they were one of the only reasons besides her femininity, I was still with her. She was on me in an instant. I went through out her body in and out many times. We had become one. She growled; Hermione loved to have animal sex. As I pulled out of her and we became two separate bodies again, I laid her down softly. She whispered something in my ear which I couldn't hear, and she got up dressed herself and left. That was most of our relationship, banging each other and her doing my homework so we had more time to bang each other.

I struggled up into the girls' dorm, mostly to see her but my excuse was Hermione. I walked into their room, to find Luna and her on the bed together in their thongs and Luna with her bra off.

"Ron! Oh... Please… I… Oh... No... I don't… She's my. Oh … have you met Luna?" She managed to get out.

"Hi Luna, you have I magnificent girl there," I said casually as if I didn't care. Oh but I did, that hit me like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had just put a curse on me. I hurt inside, but I knew I had to act cool because this was normal, and we couldn't let our secret be known. I just kept walking, to the next bed where I found Hermione with a Secret-So-No-One-Will-Hear spell put on her as she read, yet another book.

Then we headed down to lunch all four of us, I knew everyone was confused.

She slipped me a note as she sat down next to Luna. It read this:

Ronald,

Would you believe I'm not pregnant! I got my period yesterday; it was two days late that's all! This is great news. I want to talk to you though, in the West Wing Tower. First, because Luna thought it was just a little weird that you freak out at me when I even think about asking another guy out, but you didn't care about a girl? Second, I can't keep this secret any longer. I want to be with you, I _NEED_ to be with you. I really give a bloody hell what anyone thinks. I'm so sorry though that you had to see Luna and I snogging, but if we can just tell people it won't happen again and we can finally be together. I don't care what Mum, Dad, Harry, Percy, or anyone thinks. I LOVE YOU. RONALD I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. ONCE I GRADUATE FROM HOGWARTS I DO WANT TO HAVE A BABY WITH YOU. I REALLY DO, and Ron, I crave you and your body.

With LOVE,

HER

With that I jumped out of my chair and went straight to the Tower to wait for her. When the door opened, I raced across the room to meet the love of my life. We kissed, and there we sat and talked because my love for her wasn't just sex. It was more, this girl was my best friend and I said to her…

"I LOVE YOU MORE GINNY WEASLY, I LOVE YOU MORE. "


	3. Chapter 3

A diary entry from Ginny Weasly:

We thought how we were going to tell them, everyone. I was a little scared but I loved him more then anything in the world so it had to be done.

I walked into the Common Room, his arm was in mine. I put a spell on my voice so everyone could hear me, and I said loud and clear…

"He (I pointed) and I, we are a couple; we are going out, this may sound weird but we love each other. I'm sorry Luna and Hermione that you had to find out this way but this is how it's going to be so if there are anything else we will be own our way. Thank you for you time and goodnight." Everyone was silent, and shocked. Then the murmuring began I could hear it behind me as I walked away.

"It _is_ true?" Luna asked clearly upset and shocked. I turned knowing this was going to be even harder then telling people about her love.

"Luna. I just. It's. I know. Love. It's not. I... please Luna just listen to me I love him, and you were just a thing so get over it." I said it sounded so cold and harsh, and she looked extremely hurt by those words. They cut her like a knife I know they did, but I didn't care anymore. I saw Hermione running up the stairs of the girls' dorm with Harry following closely behind. He looked at me nodded and we left. We both knew that we couldn't stay here. Not after what had happened. No chance…

So we left like Fred and George had except we took a train, and they flew. We the train, with muggles, all the way home, cuddling. When we got home Mum was waiting. They had obviously notified her in advance.

"GINNY WEASLY!" she screamed.

"Yes mom?" I answered quietly, he squeezed my hand. She pointed to him and said one word "ROOM!"

"Mum don't punish him it's me all me, and I love him. You can't stop it, and just because of our strange relationship it doesn't mean I don't love him."

"Gin", she sighs, "I figured this day would come."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You and him, well your relationship, isn't that strange and though I never told anyone this, not even your father, sit down child." She said, and she looked much older too.

"This may come as a shock to you. I'm not you mother; Dad, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charley are not your brothers or father. I was pregnant with a beautiful baby, then one day at the muggle hospital they gave me some sort of medicine for my pain but it killed the baby. I went ballistic because it was born dead, they killed him, and he was going to be named Jimmy. Your father was at work so he wasn't there. Only Charley and Bill were old enough to come in, but I had them stay with the younger ones. I snuck out that night, Nana had come to watch your "siblings", and there were no children of mine in the hospital. I roomed around the baby section, where I met a nurse. She was a witch working in the muggle world. I talked to her about my problems, and she had an idea. There was a witch who had died while giving birth and the baby witch had no where to go. So we decided that I would take the baby, you, Ginny, and say that the mother had died giving birth to my son, Jimmy, and he died as well. It worked, and no one but she and I know of this. When you were three I noticed a half moon on your palm, and it's said that in the wizard world that each person has a half moon on there palm or arm, and the person who fits the other half exactly is your soul mate. Most people end up with muggles or other wizards, with half moons almost exactly matching theirs. This means if they had found their true match this person was supposed to be their best friend, but most people don't wish to keep look, most just want to settle down. I traced your palm and held it next to his, I fit exactly. The day you two put your hands together you would have known, but for some reason neither of you has ever tried. You were meant together, and it just so happens that you thought the relationship was a funny one. You are both welcome to stay here until you decide to go back to Hogwarts." She finished explaining.

I sat there stunned silent, unable to move. She left me alone to get him and tell him. He walked slowly to me, kissed me on the check, sat down next to me and we hugged.

"We can be together now" he whispered.

I just sat there and kissed him, it was unlike any kiss before because it was a kiss of passion, a kiss that knew we could be together, he held my hand. When we finally broke apart, I looked down at my hand, because there was a tingling feeling there. The moon it was a perfect circle, not cracks, or bumps in it, absolutely perfect, flawless moon.

"I LOVE YOU RONALD"


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke sweating.

_What a strange dream. I could see my thoughts, and Ronald's, my own brother!_

_I should NOT fantasize about such things, and yet they were so real, so good, so tempting, so … I want that! I must go find him!_

_Must be quiet, so I don't wake Hermione or Lunna up. Stairs, oh they do creak. OH Ron, I must find you I must… Ronald._

As she stepped down she saw Ron emerging from the stair way, and she rushed into his arms.


End file.
